1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cap which is configured to be installed into a liquid cartridge installation section having a liquid supply tube in fluid connection with a recording head for jetting a liquid via a flexible tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image recording apparatus using a so-called tube supply method, an ink cartridge is arranged outside of a carriage carrying a recording head, while the ink cartridge and the recording head are connected via a tube. The ink cartridge is, for example, installed into a cartridge installation section having an opening in the front side of the apparatus body, via the opening in a horizontal direction. The cartridge installation section accommodates the ink cartridge in an insertable and removable manner. With the ink cartridge installed in the cartridge installation section, ink flow channels are formed from the ink cartridge to the nozzles of the recording head. Through these ink flow channels, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head, and jetted from the nozzles of the recording head.
In order to cause the ink contained in the ink cartridge to flow out of the ink cartridge, the cartridge installation section is provided with an ink tube and the like referred to as an ink needle and the like. With the ink tube inserted into the ink cartridge, it becomes possible for the ink contained in the ink cartridge to flow out through the ink tube.
During transportation of the image recording apparatus such as when the image recording apparatus is shipped out, its setup place is changed, etc., in order to prevent any leakage of the ink contained in ink cartridge, the image recording apparatus is sometimes transported with the ink cartridge removed from the cartridge installation section. Further, even if the ink cartridge is removed from the cartridge installation section, it is still possible for some of the ink remaining in the ink flow channel such as the tube, recording head and the like to leak from the ink tube. Therefore, when transporting the image recording; apparatus, a protective cap, instead of the ink cartridge, is sometimes installed in the cartridge installation section.